An odd one out
by Kuromarux
Summary: Allen got taken in by the Millennium Earl after Mana died. Growing in the care of Cyril and other Noah's, Allen grows up to be more cunning and manipulative than before. Growing to believe in the Noah's cause and with a hatred towards exorcist, this story takes a slightly different turn - to the insane.
1. Chapter 1

A soft sobbing was heard on a graveyard. The night was dark but lanterns placed on the graves were lighting up the graves, revealing the names. There in front of a grave of one 'Mana Allen' was a boy with white hair crying. His breathing was uneven between sobs. His knees were all muddy from sitting on the ground, his hands were moist from wiping away the tears.

"Good evening little boy," was a eery greeting coming from a weirdly round man with the largest grin the boy had ever seen. The hollow gaze behind the glasses intrigued him, as if something familiar was pulling him towards the man.

''Good evening…'' he replied carefully after consideration.

''May I ask for your name?'' the man asked him.

The boy swallowed and nodded. ''Allen Walker sir.''

Road was walking through the Noah mansion, her step light and playful. Her feet were currently taking her to see her pretend father - Cyril. Even if it was a pretense it was always wonderful to prepare for balls and having a family. A soft hymn was heard in her voice when she opened the study door.

''You wanted to see me father?'' she asked cheerfully before she actually looked inside the room. What met her was the Millenium Earl and Cyril both sitting tensely in the room accompanied by a small boy with white hair.

Examining Cyrils expression Road noticed slight distaste in his face. ''Welcome Road, we have things to discuss,'' he stated simply, his voice serious.

The child seemed slightly unnerved and cautious towards the older Noah. Even as he was standing next to the Earl he seemed to cover behind the chair. ''Who is this? A new doll?!'' Road giggled excitedly and ran towards Allen, who immediately took a step back.

''This boy is not to be harmed my sweet Road,'' Earl said strictly, stopping Road in her excitement. Making her leave Allen alone for now. Earl took the silence as understanding and then continued speaking, ''this here is Allen Walker and he will be living here together with you two as your son Cyril and your brother Road.''

At the mention of Allen's last name Road's eyes shot open for a slight second but she masked it quickly. It was Nea's human last name. Deep in her stomach there was a slight sinking feeling, but it made her understand why the boy was there.

Cyril straightened his back in slight shock. A human living with them? This was unheard of, ''can I intrigue why have you decided to grace us with this humans presence… and the fact that I can sense _Innocence_ on him.''

Road smiled and approached Allen again, this time more cautiously. She kneeled down next to Allen and looked at him in the eyes. ''Millenie… Why is his eyes so empty? What happened?''

With a low toned chuckle the Millenium Earl continued, ''so many questions… First of all, yes he bears innocence with him and I met this boy when I felt a pull like I always do when I am able to create more demons. I was greeted by him at a graveyard.''

A heavy silence fell to the room. Neither of the Noah's didn't know what was appropriate to comment so they let the silence talk for them. Road had gotten up and sat on the handrest on Cyril's chair. ''I of course turned his loved one into a demon, but then he defeated it and so his eye earned the marking you see now. He has the gift to see a demon's soul - tortured.''

There the Earl stopped, his glasses shined in the dimly lit room. Road and Cyril both knew that he was thinking. ''Then I decided to bring him here, there is something about him that made me want to…'' then his sentence stopped abruptly and Road and Cyril both knew not to question further. ''Nonetheless I want you two to care for him like he is family - one of the Noah's.''

''What of his innocence? Will it pose a threat to us?'' Cyril questioned cautiously, feeling onguard with the Earl. It wasn't the first time the man was being vague but this time it was something deeper, something they weren't supposed to know about.

Allen gripped his left hand tightly. ''I won't hurt you, not when you are opening up your home to me.'' It was a quiet sentence, but it made Cyril realise that this child wasn't a threat even if he was carrying a piece of his biggest weakness in him.

Then Road jumped up from sitting and walked to Allen and curled her arms softly around him, ''you are home now.''

At the graveyard was a man with long red hair and an eye patch standing in front of the familiar grave. His cigarette was burning it's last breath as he watched the name on the grave with a slightly irritated gaze. ''I was too late…'' his words got taken by the wind.

With an odd confidence he turned his back to the grave and walked away, lighting a new cigarette. Only thought in his head was where had the kid gone, when he was supposed to be stranded completely alone.

Allen was breathing in the chilly winter wind and gazing upon the town. It had been three years from that fateful night at the graveyard. His heart still cherished the memory of Mana, but he had begun despising the people that had brought Mana all that sadness. All that struggle. He pushed the thoughts away and checked what the time was.

It was six in the evening - he really should head back home, but his gaze lingered on the town and it's soft lights. The town was the closest to the Noah mansion, it wasn't too large or too small. It reminded Allen of his past in the circus, always traveling through towns like this one.

Being the five year anniversary of Mana's death he had decided to come to that hill overlooking the town - to honor his memory. At home the Earl had told him to not to talk about his adoptive father or his last name, which was promptly named to Kamelot for anyone that asked. He ran his hand through his hair, he had tried dyeing it black one day so he would fit in with the others but the color just never stuck. The stark white blended in with the soft snowfall.

''Boy, I was looking for you,'' he heard a call from behind him. Without turning his head he knew who it was.

''Uncle Tyki, have I missed on our training time?'' Allen said back with a slight tease in his voice. Not long after he had joined the Noah mansion the Earl had ordered Tyki to train him in fighting every other day. First it had shocked him as a child - Tyki never really went easy on him.

''Asking me that when you fully well know that we were supposed to meet up an hour ago,'' the older Noah noted. His hand ran through his hair, ''Road was already telling me that I have been going to harsh on you while training.''

Allen laughed a little bit on that. Road had been extremely protective of him since the beginning, apart from the slight wariness he had sensed on the initial meeting. Allen couldn't blame her for that wariness.

Indeed he had heard the story of the fourteenth Noah. His adoptive fathers brother - the one that betrayed the Noah family. During the years he still hadn't made up his mind on the fact that he had never known about it until the Earl told him. From his perspective his meeting with the Earl was meant to happen and he didn't blame him for turning Mana to a demon. He was only acting on what he was made to do.

If the Noah are the true Apostles of God and not exorcists - like Road is saying, Allen doesn't see any fault with only acting on how nature made them. ''I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts and seemed to have lost track of time,'' he laughed it away.

''Boy, I know you are easy to get lost but getting lost in your head… Your mind is a piece of work,'' Tyki sighed and sat next to Allen on the ground.

''Does that mean we aren't going to train today?'' Allen questioned as Tyki relaxed a bit more and slightly slouched.

''Indeed, I rather take in the pleasure of watching over this town with you than sweat and beat you up… even though that is amusing as well,'' Tyki said with a slight grin. All he received was a small smile from Allen who then turned his head back towards the town. The wind was picking up and caressed his skin.

Then they sat there for a good while, just basking on the evening lights. It was soon that Allen was sent to missions to help out the family. It had been his decision to take on the responsibility. His gaze turned to his hand and the innocence embed on the back of his hand. He had been warned of the possibility of becoming a Fallen one, but that didn't frighten him at all. It was like there was a certainty inside him that his innocence wouldn't judge him unworthy.

_I'm going to keep on walking,_ he thought decisively and clenched his fist. It was his resolve and his path.

Tyki was watching the boy from the corner of his eye. In the years he had known he had noticed how the boy had grown from the frightened and shattered child to a more stable minded adult. A slight laugh rang in his head, the boy wasn't stable minded. He was a Noah, maybe not physically but fully in his mind.

''Worried?'' was the simple question he posed the boy.

''No, not the least bit,'' he said confidently, his gaze still on his red hand. The symbol of the people of he hated.

Exorcists. He didn't necessarily hate them, but he disliked the fact that they were messing with the order of the world. But maybe it was natural that they were fighting - all eternal, never one side winning. A slight twitch was on the corner of his mouth.

He wanted to changed that, he wanted the world to be renewed. All the filth cleansed. His mind wandered to the circus and how now he knew that the Earl had ordered the attack on them. It felt so freeing but at the same time he felt mad. Wishing it had been him.

There was darkness inside him, that was slowly creeping up and he accepted that.

The next day Allen was dressed up in a black formal shirt and pants, on his collar was a red kravat, causing a stark contrast with his white hair and eye marking. On his left hand was a red glove to hide his red hand.

It was his birthday celebration. First there was a ball within the mansion with politicians and so he was expected to be on his best behaviour. During the years he had taken classes with a hired tutor how he should act around politicians and how to dance accordingly. Everything to proper manners to reading your conversation partner.

It was what Allen excelled in. He may have been clumsy socially when he joined the Noah household but it was soon remedied. Cyril often said he wouldn't have a bumbling person as a son, no matter where he came from. It was all about the public image.

Allen walked out of his room and to the ballroom downstairs. In there he saw the guests gathering around him immediately, revealing in him appearing down the stairs. His eyes travelled the to maids - this time they weren't demons. It was all to secure that Allen's eye didn't activate in the middle of the ball and posing the interest of snoopy politicians.

''Ah Allen, happy birthday my son,'' Cyril greeted him first. Allen nodded courtly, ''thank you father.''

Without any warning Road jumped out of the crowd and hugged Allen, ''you have grown so old Allen. What are you… fifteen? Still as adorable as ever.''

Cyril seemed to be booming from happiness even though he wasn't showing it. Allen was sure if they were in somewhere private the man would be giving him a hug as well. Even though he despised Allen in the beginning the man was loyal to the Earl's wishes and grew to see as Allen as part of the family. ''Now my daughter you need to let Allen go and enjoy his party, there is people that wish to talk to him,'' Cyril stated.

Road pouted, but didn't argue. Even though she seemed childish most times she had a mature brain under the act she put on. Allen then walked to the party with Cyril on his side and started greeting the quests.

The hours passed and Allen had found himself talking to the undersecretary to Cyril. She was an older lady that was almost as interesting as a fly basking in the sun. Even if he wished he could be anywhere other than there he kept up his smiling face towards the woman. From the corner of his eye he saw the familiar raven locks of Tyki and Allen was actually shocked. The man never appeared in these kind of social gatherings. ''Excuse me, I realised I am needed in the kitchen,'' Allen stated to the woman and walked off without hearing her answer.

His step took him closer to Tyki, ''run away before father finds you and tries to set you up with a girl. From what I have seen today - they are all tired housewives with a stick up their ass.''

A slight laugh escaped Tykis lips at the remark. ''I have come to take you away from here actually. To your _real_ birthday party boy.'' While he was saying that his hand swept slightly on Allen's tie.

''_Oh thank god_, I was already scared that this was all I am getting,'' Allen relaxed his shoulders slightly in relief. His earlier mask almost dropping away, gone was the friendly smile and instead there was a cunning expression. ''Lead the way.''

''Come now boy, it was obvious that this was a special birthday. It's your first taste,'' Tyki said with a deep undertone to his voice. Without further ado the two left the hall and headed towards the back of building where Road's door was waiting for them. They entered the Ark and Allen felt like it was a breath of fresh air.

He had always felt comfortable inside the Ark, his body just felt in tune with it. ''Come, the others are waiting for us.''

Allen followed Tyki to the dining hall where there was a feast waiting for them and the whole Noah family.

''Happy birthday Allen!'' they all cheered at the same time when Allen walked in - well expect Skinn Bolic. But Allen knew he was happy for him in his own way. There was a sense of warmth in his chest that filled him up right then.

''Thank you everyone,'' he said and sat on his seat in the table. Tyki sat right next to him and Cyril. Road was sitting at the other side of Allen. Allen looked at Cyril who seemed like he was tearing up. There was a whispers of how proud he was of his son and daughter. It all turned into a mumble after a while.

The demon maids were standing at the corners of the room and so Allen's eye activated and he saw the souls. After the initial shock of seeing the soul the first time as a child Allen had come to find an eerie beauty in the tortured soul. Ghastly in death.

''Now that we have our dear Allen here, let's start eating shall we!'' the Earl announced and then the whole Noah family started dining. Both of Jasdevi was surprisingly energetic - even more than normal. Allen had grown used to their idiocy and over the top looks.

On the other side of the spectrum was Lulubell eating poised and in silence. Allen had found himself talking to Lulu a few times in the past, it was all business talk and never leisure. She was mostly out on missions so he didn't see her that much.

Allen was pulled out of his musings as his stomach growled and he realised he hadn't eaten in a few hours. Thankfully there was a huge amount of food prepared in front of him. No one dared to interrupt him as he finished his meal. At the end when everyone was finished eating and Skinn Bolic had destroyed at least one Akuma, Millenium Earl got up from his chair and stood up at the end of the table. ''Now, it's been five years since I decided to adopt Allen into our family. From tomorrow onwards you will be taking on your own missions, of course… your innocence has been a concern to us. But I asked our lovely Road to investigate will you really become a Fallen one should you turn on humans.''

At that mention Road shot up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table excitedly. ''I went into Allen's dream one night and I discovered that his innocence has a conscious being. I was quite surprised when I found her. I asked her about how she feels about your involvement with us and she told me she will aid you in the path you have chosen.''

Allen seemed confused, ''my innocence has a conscious form?''

Road nodded, ''yeah! You are our special child so of course you have a special innocence. She didn't really explain it though… But apparently she is really in tune with you.'' Her tone was jumpy and full of energy. This let out a slight weight out from Allen's shoulders he didn't realise existed.

He can act freely.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. ''This is brilliant Road!'' he cheered and grabbed Road and hugged her. This actually surprised Road that wasn't used to Allen initiating the hugs. At the corner of her eye she saw a weird glint in Tyki's eye at the closeness of the two.

The Earl interrupted the two, ''now that we are sure of Allen's safety we can move on to your birthday gift.''

Allen cocked his head to the side to question the Earl slightly. Wasn't that already enough, the information that he was safe.

''In the next room is a group of humans that you might be extremely interested in my dear Allen,'' the Earl informed and then Road rushed to the door with Allen in tow. Tyki slowly walked behind them and the other Noah joined them later. The Earl joined last.

In the room were five people, all tied down and bags over their heads. Allen didn't say anything and instead waited for the explanation. ''These five people are some of the lowest of humans can be. Tyki and Road have been gathering them up in the last month,'' the Earl explained.

Now then Tyki continued, ''first is Christoff Anders. He is a pastor at a church in a small town in Germany. While he is doing that he is using the pretense of a priest to 'aid' other not so fortunate townspeople by offering money for… not so moral acts.'' He took the bag of the man's head. Revealing his gagged mouth and angry expression.

''Second, Lily Stefan. Rans an orphanage not quite far from here. While she is running that she is selling some of the children to a human trafficking brokers.'' Once more a bag taken out. ''Third, Harry Gold…''

''A politician in Turkey. Supposed to be running for prime minister right now. There were rumors of him funding his campaign through illegal means, most signs lead to illegal brothels and gambling,'' Allen filled out the blanks and Tyki nodded and pulled the bag out of the man's head. Revealing a balding head.

''Surprised you know so much of him boy,'' Tyki stated.

Allen coughed, ''I had some people keeping tabs on him… he was a person of interest to me.''

''Well then… moving on. Fourth, really with this we just couldn't find anyone as despicable but he is a loan shark. Good enough, don't even know his name,'' Tyki admitted and pulled the bag out. ''For the fifth one you is someone you might recognize from the nearby village you enjoy looking at. He enjoys stalking women and men down the street and rape them.''

Tyki ripped the bag out of his head this time more violently. ''Can't blame him for indulging in his pleasures. Most of his victims do die and generate a lot of demon's for us to generate.''

''So… why have you gathered all these people here?'' Allen questioned his eyes not even sparing a hint of pity for the humans.

''They are for you to kill Allen. It's sort of a ritual for you to be prepared for the future and what it holds,'' Road said with a slight giggle. Her eyes were searching for any uncertainty in Allen's expression.

Earl laughed his laugh and walked to the door, ''I hope you enjoy Allen, I am returning back to my work now.'' He exited the room and Lulubell joined him. Skinn Bolic as well exited the room - maybe he was wanting something more sweet or he just didn't enjoy watching the killing if he couldn't join in.

Cyril was standing at the corner of the room, extreme disgust towards the humans but his eyes were inspecting Allen as well as Roads. Jasdevi at some point had already left during the explanation, their attention wasn't enough to stay put. Allen figured Cyril only was there to make sure Allen made it through strong and without hesitation and if he did hesitate Cyril wanted to be the one to steel his resolve.

How fatherly.

Without missing anymore beats Allen took a deep breath and activated his innocence. The cloak draped over him. It had evolved a while ago for him when he was just tired of losing to Tyki, there was a rush of adrenaline that pulled him through.

His left hand raised up high up and he swiped it down on the first person. He could feel his claws ripping the man's flesh and naturally he was reduced to rips. Allen was slightly surprised how easy it was, to just take a life. But shockingly there was no regret, that man was trash of society.

Tyki and Road had stepped back when Allen had activated the innocence. They had been in awe when Allen had almost without care just struct the man down. ''It's… surprising how we humans are only holding on to life by so little and it can be taken away suddenly.''

The other people in the room were in slight shock at the action they had just most of them were expecting a slight moment for Allen to prepare for his first kill, but it was so smooth. Allen decided to revel in the panic he was gaining, but his eyes turned to his innocence. The blood was clashing beautifully against the white.

_Ah… Gorgeous, _he thought and then proceeded to the next person. The woman. This time he took the womans tied hand to his hand. She tried pulling her hand away but Allen kept his grip firmly on her. With a slight hesitancy Allen grabbed one of the fingers with his right hand and started pulling it backwards. Within a few seconds a loud crack was heard and the woman screamed out.

Allen let go of her hand and examined her reaction. Then he went on and took her arm and pushed his leg on it with a lot of force. New crack.

Slowly he proceeded to break most of her bones until he pushed down her neck. With silence he watched her take her last breath. A slight hmm escaped his throat. Tyki watched with piqued interest of what Allen was doing, it was almost as if an experiment.

''Can I have a knife?'' Allen asked and Road already had one ready for him.

Then he went on to the next victim. Slicing wounds all over his body, testing how long he could last. The room was filled with screams and the air of panic. Road seemed to sway in her legs while waiting for Allen to have his fun. When the third person was finally full of cuts Allen left him to lay on the ground.

Carefully he placed the knife on the ground. His eyes strained on the man. It felt like an eternity before the man's eyes went clear and he stopped breathing. When Allen seemed to be content with the results he moved closer to the fourth person.

Deactivating his innocence he hit the man with his bare fist. After the first blow Allen stared at his fist. It hurt less than hitting Tyki, softer. He hit once, twice more the man in the face. Then he took the knife back to his hand and removed the gag from the man. ''You… arg-'' he didn't manage to finish his sentence before Allen forced his mouth to open and he pulled his tongue out and sliced it out.

The man ended up choking on his own blood. Allen didn't even watch him die this time and quickly followed to the last man. Once more his innocence activated and he lightly lowered his hand on top of the man and pushed him on the ground. His left hand on his chest he started applying pressure.

Very slowly the man started having trouble breathing. His breathing was quick and queasy. Without blinking Allen watched the man's face as the panic was sinking in. All until his chest ripped open and he crushed his heart with it. ''Ah… So that is the amount of pressure you need…''

Tyki coughed at that sentence, ''now that you are finished with your… fun - if you could call it that. You used all of them as test subjects more than victims.''

''I wanted to know for future reference. Human skin is more softer than a Noah's and they need less power on them for them to break. They take long to bleed out completely. Choking seems… boring,'' he explained.

Road skipped over to Allen as he deactivate his innocence, leaving his red hand covered in blood. ''How did it feel Allen, taking away their life,'' Road questioned with a slight glee.

Allen looked down in thought. He knew he should feel remorse, guilty for taking a life before it was due to die. His eyes traveled to Cyril who was intently waiting for his response. ''Empty,'' he replied. ''There was just silence, as if a song ended.''

''Song?'' Cyril questioned from the corner.

Allen nodded, ''yeah. Their heart beat, breathing, screams. They created a song of their own and I was the one to end it. Not that any of them had enjoyable songs.''

Cyril approached Allen and put his hand on the boy's shoulder, ''I'm proud of you son. Know that and know our family will always be there to protect you.''

Allen gripped his father's hand with his own, ''thank you.''


	2. Chapter 2

A week from Allen's birthday he found himself in a train with Tyki, heading for the town of Mater. His first mission with the family. First they weren't supposed to head for Mater but the Earl had decided otherwise a few days ago.

''_It will be a good learning experience for our dear Allen,''_ he had said and also ordered Tyki to accompany him. The reason for travelling by train instead of using Road's doors was that Tyki had visited his other friends on the way to Mater. It was a short delay, not that Allen minded. He enjoyed interacting with Tyki's other friends.

At least beating them in poker. ''How long until we are there?'' he questioned Tyki who sat opposite him.

''Thirty minutes, there we will have a carriage waiting for us,'' Tyki stated coolly. He was shuffling his deck, probably considering a new game with Allen. They had already played a fair amount of games, most which Tyki had lost.

''Do you think there will be exorcists?'' Allen asked with a slight hint of excitement in his voice. His right hand swept past his left hand that was once more covered with a glove. ''The rumors of the Ghost of Mater have reached quite far according to Lulubell, it wouldn't be a shock if the exorcists have managed to add two and two together.''

Tyki sighed, ''patience boy. We will find that out in due time.''

Allen groaned and slouched in his seat and looked out of the window. It was all countryside fields and farms. ''I'm going to walk around for a bit,'' Allen stated and got up. He didn't hear Tyki's snide comment for he walked out quickly. It wasn't normal for him to be so on edge, but he had been waiting for this chance for a long time and the travel had taken a long while.

Sitting patiently in a train was slowly eating on him. A part of him just wanted to scream out through the train window, but that wouldn't do. Acting poised was what he did best even when he was annoyed.

Walking through the train worked on his nerves a good bit and after seeing a lot of families and lonely travellers he noticed something interesting. Two people wearing exorcist cloaks. A slight smile creeped on his lips - perfect. Without missing a step he took a seat behind the two, thankfully it was empty.

The other exorcist was a girl with long blue hair on two ponytails and the other seemed to be a samurai, at least he had the sword and hairstyle to fit the description. Allen was expecting them to talk more but the man wasn't saying a word and the girl was just looking anxious around him.

There was no information to be gained from the two. Allen thought about his options for a moment and then decided he should act instead of staying still.

_Sorry Tyki but I am making my own move,_ Allen mentally apologized to the man that of course couldn't hear him. He got up from his seat and approached the two exorcists. ''Excuse me…'' he started and gained the two's attention. ''I can't help but notice your robes, are you by any chance exorcists of the Black Order?''

The man's face seemed to be of annoyance but the girl only smiled back at him with slight shock. ''Yes we are… why do you ask?'' she questioned.

''Umm, this is kind of embarrassing but I am currently making my way to the European branch of the Order. So I was wondering if I could accompany you two there? Of course if you have something more important to attend to I would hate to intrude,'' he said with a weak voice and his posture was more scared than proud. There wasn't a hint of Allen Kamelot to be seen.

The man gave a slight laugh, ''you? An exorcist? First you need an innocence to be one. Not like a scared kid like you had one.''

Allen honestly wanted to hit the man for his remarks but instead a weak laugh escaped his lips. ''Indeed, I still have ways to go… but I do have innocence.'' Then he took off his left hand glove and revealed his arm to the two. The girl seemed shocked and then man showed no outward signs of shock.

''A parasitic type innocence!'' the girl gasped in surprise.

Allen nodded, ''...mind if I sit?'' With the girls nod he sat down next to her. ''My name is Allen Kamelot by the way, nice to meet you.''

''I am Lenalee Lee and this is Yu Kanda, but you should just call him Kanda,'' Lenalee introduced herself and the man to Allen. Kanda didn't seem too pleased that Allen now knew his name.

''If you are heading for the Black Order, why are you in this train? It's the exact opposite way,'' Kanda mentioned, his tone annoyed.

Allen laughed and rubbed the back of his head, ''ah is that so? You see I have a huge tendency to get lost… really easily. That's why I asked you guys to help me to the order.''

Kanda gave a slight tch noise and didn't comment more. Lenalee instead continued talking, ''we are actually on a mission right now, but you can accompany us there and after we will head to the Black Order… if that is alright with you?''

Allen nodded, ''thank you so much! I promise I won't bother you at all on your mission. I know how to use my innocence already against demons so no need to protect me.'' He tried to reassure the two.

Kanda frowned, Allen guessed the man wasn't that trusting of him. ''Ah don't mind him, he doesn't like anyone really,'' Lenalee whispered to him, motioning towards Kanda. Allen looked at her and she just smiled back.

''So is the place you are headed a long way away?'' Allen asked, the information he really wanted from them. Were they headed to Mater as well?

Kanda stayed quiet once more and let Lenalee to do the talking. ''We are actually almost there, it's this town called Mater that we are supposed to be heading to. There we will meet a finder that will tell us more, we believe there is an innocence in that town. It's our mission as exorcists to locate and secure it.''

''Oh I see, well I guess this is just practice for the future for me then,'' Allen said with a slight laugh, ''if I am to become an exorcist that is.''

Lenalee nodded, ''I am sure you will become a great exorcist Allen, no doubt about it. I'm just glad we met you so we can make sure you get there safely.''

Allen smiled back. This girl was indeed naive, all it took for her to believe him was to show her the innocence. ''So, how did you end up deciding to become an exorcist?'' Kanda questioned, a suspicious gleam in his eyes.

''Actually, I didn't know I had this innocence until a year ago. I was still living with my family but one day my father passed away. My mother cried every night and her health started degrading quickly. That is until one day she was moving around more and looking more healthy. In the end… The Millenium Earl had turned my father into a demon and had used my mother's body to pose as a human,'' he took a slight pause and looked down to the ground. Faking that it was difficult to tell the story.

''One day my mother attacked me and turned into the demon that was inside. At that moment my innocence activated and I striked down the demon. My left eye got cursed and now I can see the souls of the demons, suffering,'' he continued. ''I was an only child so I got taken to an orphanage, until few months ago a finder told me that the thing I had on my arm was innocence and that if I wanted revenge on my parents I should seek to become an exorcist.''

Lenalee seemed saddened by his story. She grabbed Allen's hand and he had to stop the urge to pull his hand away. Allen nodded in understanding, ''sadly the finder couldn't accompany me on my way to the order so I ended up getting lost quite often and never really made it there.''

Lenalee straightened her back with new found confidence, ''trust me Allen, we will pay the Earl back for what he did to your family and numerous other families as well.''

''Thank you Lenalee,'' Allen said back with a kind tone. They continued chatting on, about the Order and what they had heard about the Ghost of Mater. To Allen's joy they didn't know much more than he did. Maybe the finder could tell more later when they arrived in Mater.

Just before they arrived at the station Allen realised he needed to go inform Tyki of what had happened. ''Can you please excuse me for a bit, I left my luggage at my seat. I will be back soon,'' Allen said.

''Alright, I was already wondering are you traveling without anything on you,'' Lenalee said with a slight chuckle. Allen laughed back and before he could leave Kanda got up, ''I am coming with you.''

Allen was slightly panicked, ''no you don't need to, I can manage on my own.''

''If you are as bad at directions as you have stated, then I don't want you to get lost on your way. I am joining you, whether you want it or not,'' Kanda stated and Allen knew there was no way to argue with him. How bothersome.

''Alright, I understand. Thank you for looking out for me,'' he said and headed out first. This was going to be a chore. With a light step he walked in front of Kanda towards the cart that Tyki was residing in.

Now he only hoped that Tyki was smart enough to notice the exorcist cloaked man that accompanied with him and kept his mouth shut. He slid open the cart door and his eyes locked with Tyki's and the man was about to open his mouth to say something, but Allen glared at him. Then walked in and Kanda followed.

Thankfully Tyki noticed the exorcist, or so Allen assumed from the irritated gaze. The man truly was a master at masking his emotions. The white haired man walked up to the stop where Tyki was sitting and he reached to the overhead compartment and grabbed his bag. It was a small one, actually it wasn't even his bag. It was Tykis and it had his miner outfit inside it.

Allen shared a look with Tyki who seemed to be questioning Allen's choice of companion at the moment. Then Allen turned back to the exorcist, ''there it is, thank you again for making sure I made it here without losing my way.''

''Tch, Lenalee would have been disappointed if you didn't return,'' Kanda stated and nothing more.

Allen nodded and thought out his next words, ''alright. Now then… Time to go to Mater!'' he said cheerfully and followed Kanda back out of the cart. Leaving a slightly confused Tyki seating behind him.

''Boy, what have you gotten yourself into…'' the Noah said with a slight sigh. ''Making friends with the enemy.''

After the carriage ride with Kanda and Lenalee they finally arrived at Mater. They walk a short way until they notice that the place they are supposed to meet the finders at is being attacked by demons. Kanda charges in and Lenalee right behind him, Allen then walks quickly behind them his eye activating on the way there.

When they enter the building they notice that there are three demons in total. One of them level two. Allen searches the room and notices that the finders are indeed losing the battle. Lenalee starts fighting against one of the demons and so does Kanda. Without a second to react the level two demon hits Allen roughly and sweeps him farther away from the two.

''Allen!'' he hears Lenalee yell out from afar and she tries to follow but is blocked by the demon she is fighting.

''Ah that hurt,'' Allen groaned and got up from the ground and stared at the demon. Being a recently evolved demon it was fairly strong. At times like these he wished he could command the demons like his other family members could. Instead he activated his innocence and prepared to strike the demon down.

The white cloak draped over him and his hand enlarged. He took a deep breath and lunged at the demon. With a few swift hits it was down. It wasn't nearly as strong as Tyki or any of the other Noah. His eyes looked a the soul being freed - the Earl wouldn't be happy if he knew he had destroyed one of his creations.

One wasn't much compared to how many Skinn Bolic had destroyed though. Allen laughed a little and looked around. His eyes locked on a tease near him, which meant that Tyki wasn't far behind either. From the corner of his eye he spots Lenalee rushing towards him.

''Oh thank god you are fine Allen! Wait, where is the Level 2 demon?'' Lenalee questioned, confused when the demon was nowhere to be seen. Then she noticed that Allen's innocence was activated. ''Oh! Is that your innocence? It seems strong!''

''Yeah this is Crown Clown,'' Allen said and then gazed where the demon had been, ''I defeated the demon. Is that a big thing?''

Had he been too impatient in killing the demon. Well, it's fault for attacking someone stronger than him. ''That's amazing! You took a level 2 demon down so easily… Your synchronisation rate with your innocence must be high!'' Lenalee said in awe.

''Ah but we can talk about that later, Kanda headed out to secure the innocence, we should go find him,'' she stated and headed back the Finders station. There was waiting Toma and Kanda was nowhere to be seen.

Lenalee frowned at the discovery that he hadn't waited for them. Not that it was a shock for her. ''Toma do you know where Kanda headed?'' she asked the finder.

The man in question nodded, ''I saw him head down the underground sewers. He believed the Ghost of Mater headed there.''

Lenalee nodded and walked out signaling Allen to follow her, ''we will head out behind him then. Take care Toma, there shouldn't be anymore demons left. But just in case find a safe spot to hide in.''

Then without anymore delay Lenalee headed out of the building and towards the place where Kanda was supposed to be at. Thankfully it didn't take the two long to find an entrance to the sewers. After a while of walking they saw Kanda who was walking towards them and in his hands was a piece of innocence. ''I have secured the innocence, our mission here is done.''

Allen's eyes were locked on the piece of innocence. This was indeed too good, but he couldn't let the exorcists take it back with them. ''Is that it?'' he said and pointed at the piece.

Kanda groaned, ''yes, never seen one bean sprout?''

''Excuse me? What did you call me?'' Allen asked at the apparent nickname.

''I called you a bean sprout, because that is what you are,'' the samurai said without hesitance. Allen really just wanted to hit the guy and he thanked that he had deactivated his innocence. Hitting him with a bare fist wouldn't hurt him much tho.

''That is really rude you know,'' Allen shot back and glared at the man. Lenalee seemed awkward being between the two men.

''I didn't know bean sprouts could get offended,'' Kanda stated plainly and pocketed the piece of innocence. Allen took a deep breath and planned his next action, he didn't want to outright attack the two and take the innocence by force. No - he hadn't worked this hard to just get his cover blown. If Tyki was about to make an appearance, now would be the time.

''You are as smart as your sword,'' Allen said back his eyes locking with Kandas, challenging the man to make a move. It was out of character for him, but he didn't like being ridiculed - no one did.

Kanda shoved a tiny bit of shock on his face at the quip. Maybe his image of the white haired boy had been wrong, but where was this personality before. He didn't get to voice his thoughts when the roof of the sewer suddenly came crashing down in a explosion.

Allen activated his innocence to guard himself from the falling rubble. When the rocks stopped falling Allen looked around and noticed Lenalee was lying on the ground unconscious and Kanda seemed to have cut through the stones. But it seemed one of them had his his leg, because he was not putting much weight on it.

Allen kneeled down next to Lenalee and checked her pulse, it was still there. Good, the Earl didn't want the exorcists dead yet. After a slight sigh of relief Allen turned to look up and tried to find the source of the explosion.

And up there was a level one demon, having blasted it's way closer to the innocence. "Kanda are you able to fight?" Allen questioned, this might be the time for him to make his exit.

"Yeah," was the short answer he received. Because Kanda was so focused on the demon he didn't notice an arm reaching towards him through the wall. With a swift hit he was unconscious along with Lenalee.

Allen smiled at the sight of Tykis face sliding through the wall. "You took your time," Allen teased and walked up to Kanda and took the innocence out of his pocket.

"Well boy, I didn't know if you wanted to play with your exorcist friends or should I crash the party," Tyki explained. Allen threw the innocence to him and the Noah promptly destroyed it.

"Friends is a far cry. I just wanted to see how strong they were and what kind of people exorcists were. The girl is too naive for her own good and the man… Very careful, I think he never stopped being suspicious of me," Allen explained.

Tyki grinned and started climbing back up, "I am going to need the full story on the way back to the mansion. You better make it good boy."

Without sparing another glance at his two momentary companions Allen followed Tyki and continued bickering with him. Behind them an observing eye watched Allen leave just before fading to darkness once more.

Lenalee woke up and the first thing she saw was the roof she was under. Looking around she realised she was at the Finders station in Mater. Trying to remember what had happened she looked around, spotting Kanda at the corner of the room. ''What… why am I here?'' she asked with a weak voice.

Kanda was alerted to her current state of consciousness and instead of him answering Toma answered. ''We heard a explosion coming from the direction you had headed in and there we found you two buried under the rubble, unconscious. When we got to you Kanda woke up almost instantly, but you have been unconscious for a few hours,'' he explained the situation.

Lenalee furrowed her brows and tried to regain her memories. The last memory she had had was of Allen and Kanda fighting. Then there was a huge explosion… wait where was Allen? She shot up from the bed and gained a more good look at the room. To her dismay she didn't see the white haired boy anywhere.

''If you are looking for the bean sprout he has disappeared and so has the innocence,'' Kanda said, in his voice was a slight tone of annoyance. Lenalee frowned and was about to object to the insuaniation that Kanda had made towards Allen, but Toma talked before she managed to talk.

''He explained that after the explosion he and Allen had managed to avoid the rocks and they had noticed a level one demon. We think that the demon took the innocence with him,'' Toma explained. Kanda seemed sour at the explanation.

Lenalee nodded, ''maybe something happened with Allen and that demon?''

''Kanda only told us about one explosion, but we heard two. Maybe that one hit Allen and he got swept away with the rubble,'' Toma explained further. ''That was probably what hit Kanda out of consciousness as well.''

Kanda's face turned sour at that mention. He knew he hadn't been hit by some rocks and neither had the bean sprout been. ''We should go look for him then!'' Lenalee announced, full with worry. ''He is alone out there, he will get lost and we don't know what will happen to him.''

''I searched and didn't find him,'' Kanda stated plainly out of the corner of the room. Making Lenalee stop on her tracks to find the boy. ''He has disappeared and we need to head back to the order to report of our failure.''

Lenalee frowned, ''that's…'' She didn't want to abandon Allen all alone. Even though she had only met him, she knew that Allen was a good person. He had to be. But deep inside she knew Kanda was right, they were needed at the order and they couldn't waste time there anymore. Their mission had failed.

Kanda didn't mention anything anymore and just started walk out of the building. His mind completely on his hazy memories and the image of Allen walking out of the pile of rubble, completely unharmed. There had to be a man with him, at least it had seemed that way, they had talked, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what they had talked about. With a grit of his teeth he looked straight and focused his mind at the task at hand.

Lenalee followed him simberly after saying her goodbyes to the finders. She hoped Allen was alright with all her heart. Maybe someday he will manage to arrive at the order.

Allen was sitting in his room at the Noah Ark, fiddling with his thumbs. Earlier that day Tyki and him had returned to the Ark and they had met up with the Millenium Earl to tell him of their successful mission. Naturally the man had been ecstatic to hear how well Allen had performed but something had seemed off to Allen when Tyki mentioned the part where Allen had joined up with the exorcists.

Not anyone would've noticed the change in his expression but being around the man for a few years Allen could've sworn the man had been slightly off put by the information. Even if he had been, he had congratulated Allen on job well done. Still to this moment Allen didn't think that his actions had been wrong, he had established a connection to the exorcists that could be used in the future if needed. After he had explained what had happened to Tyki the man seemed to understand. As well stating that he had seen the weird gleam in Allen's eyes what he gets when he is around politicians.

Allen loosened the tie around his neck, it was almost suffocating. He wanted to ask the Millenium Earl about his thoughts on his strategy, but he knew better than to bother the man when he wasn't summoned.

A knock was heard on his door and Allen called out for them to enter. On the other side entered Tyki and Allen found himself relaxing a slight amount. ''Hey boy, I came to inform you that you will be leaving on a new mission with Road tomorrow,'' he stated.

''Already?'' Allen gave out the tired answer.

''I thought you were eager to start working boy. Was my perception wrong?'' Tyki teased and sat next to Allen.

Allen gave out a loud sigh, ''you are correct. I just feel like I shouldn't have acted like I did on the last mission… It was as if… I was pulled closer to the exorcists. On a later thought I realise that it was a risky move.''

''It worked out didn't it? Come now, you can't say that it was not fun for you. You were enjoying each moment you were fooling those two didn't you,'' Tyki said, calling out Allen's true feelings about the situation. His hand had creeped up to Allen's chin holding it up so the boy's gaze matched to Tyki's.

''It may be so. They were the first exorcists I have ever met, my curiosity took the better of me. It won't happen again,'' he vowed to himself, his eyes locking with the older man's.

Tyki's lips curled to a coy smile, ''what is bad in enjoying yourself?''

Allen didn't answer, knowing the man probably wouldn't understand his full reasons. Instead he pulled away from the man's grip and got up. ''How can I command the demons without being a Noah?'' he asked instead. In his mind he already knew the answer and he had been told it already multiple times. But he needed to hear the answer once more.

''Only we can, you already know this shounen. Did something happen on the mission that got it bothering you again?'' Tyki questioned. Allen was shocked that there was a hint of concern in the man's voice. Maybe he hadn't masked his displeasure of not being a Noah good enough.

He turned his back to the man. ''No, nothing happened. I just thought it would be useful, so I wouldn't have to destroy any of the demons.''

''That is why you are always sent on the missions with a family member. Our mission was a special one because we got seperated. In the future there will always be someone to make sure the demons won't be attacking you boy,'' Tyki said, disregarding the notion that Allen needed the ability.

Allen gritted his teeth. It frustrated him how he needed to always rely on someone else to do something so simple. He didn't want to look at Tyki. A part of him was scared of the expression the other man had and the second wasn't too trusting on himself to stay together. ''Well, you best be leaving, I will go wash up and to sleep.''

Without waiting for a reply Allen walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. His ears listened as he heard Tyki get up from the bed and walk for a bit. ''Good luck tomorrow boy, get back in one piece,'' the older Noah said his goodbyes before shutting the door.

Allen slid to the floor of the bathroom, his eyes focusing on his left hand once more. If he didn't bear this innocence the Earl wouldn't doubt his intentions with the exorcists, then again was that really the reason for his reaction. Maybe the man was scared of him betraying the family like his uncle had.

He would never betray them. That he knew for certain in his heart, only he hoped he could prove his loyalty somehow. Even though he had told Tyki he wouldn't do it again, he didn't feel like his decision to talk with the exorcists was bad. It was an idea he had had for a long time, to use the innocence to get on the exorcists good side. This was he was the most to use to the Noah family, getting information as a spy. But that needed to wait until his mission with Road.

Then once more the idea of never being trusted on missions alone entered his head. The fact that he was a human had slowly ate him inside his whole time with the Noah's. He could never truly be apart of the family, he was human.

_Ah, why can't I be more powerful, _the thought echoed in his head.

''I can't believe you managed to fool those exorcists so well. Allen you have grown up, why can't you just stay an innocent child for a while longer,'' Road exclaimed while wrapping her arm around Allen's arm tightly.

Allen only laughed slightly. Currently they were in a town in Germany. Apparently it was currently stuck in time and the main suspect for the occurrence was innocence. They were currently waiting for something interesting to happen on a rooftop overlooking the main street of the town. Road had even taken Lero with her, Allen had scolded her but she had only shrugged it off.

''Can't stay a child for forever my dear sister,'' Allen said back, ''everyone has to grow up one day.'' They had just been talking about Allen's recent mission with Tyki when they had found themselves with extra time.

Road frowned, ''that's idiotic. I find it better to be a child and continue on dreaming!''

''Of course you do,'' Allen said back. Then he turned his gaze back on the street where he saw that the Akuma were paying more and more attention to. Especially to a particular woman with brown hair. She seemed extremely scared to Allen.

Road also had noticed this and was watching the woman completely unflinching. ''I think we found our innocence user!'' she exclaimed. Allen watched as the demons attacked the woman, but it didn't take long for a few exorcists to rush to her rescue. To Allen's surprise he recognized the two people. It was Lenalee and Kanda.

A soft laugh came out from his mouth. Maybe due to his slight anxiousness or happiness of getting continuation for the two so soon. The problem was that the two couldn't know he was there.

''Oh they seem to be winning the battle against our dear demons,'' Road observed. She then closed her eyes and instantly the demons quickly decided to pull back. Allen looked at her and cocked his brow in question. ''We better have them show us where the innocence is… and maybe have some fun while we are at it.''

''Ah I see,'' Allen exclaimed. His stare quickly returned back on the three people on the ground. "You know… those two exorcists are the same ones I met in Mater."

Road perked up. "Ooh! Now that is interesting!" she almost yelled out. "I can't wait to see their faces when they notice you are helping the demons and us!"

Allen smiled kindly back. It would indeed be shocking to see their faces when he revealed that he had indeed been playing with them all along, but also a waste. His mind was racing with the possible options he could take on this situation. "Road, I have a slightly different suggestion and I need to hear me out until the end before you give your opinion."

Road nodded and listened intently to what Allen had to say. At the end of it her expression was that of worry but the plan had promise. She nodded in agreement and Allen almost beamed with her approval.

"So, the innocence is probably with your clock and you are the suitable user for it," Lenalee concluded after talking to the woman they had saved - Miranda - for a while. She seemed miserable if she were to voice her impression of her.

They had to explain to her all about innocence and how the exorcists were fighting against the Millennium Earl. All in all she didn't seem so pleased with all of it quite yet. For now all she seemed to be interested in was to get a job so she could escape unemployment. Lenalee figured getting her a job would be the end to the looping, it was worth a shot.

"Me and Kanda are going to help you get a job. Our priority is to stop this town from looping in time. Afterwards we can talk more about the future. Is that alright with you Miranda," Lenalee stated, gaining an annoyed expression from Kanda.

He had already tried destroying the clock but Miranda had stopped him from doing so. Lenalee had argued that patience was the key to this mission and destroying the clock would bring them more trouble than good.

"Y-yes, that sounds doable," Miranda answered warily. Lenalee smiled at her and pulled her by the hand out of the door.

"Then let's get to work, shall we!" Lenalee said cheerily and Miranda stumbled slightly on her steps while following the energic exorcist. Once Lenalee noticed this she stopped, "oh I'm sorry was I pulling too hard? Um, please just stay close to me ok?" she let go of Miranda's hand and continued walking. With every step she made sure made sure Miranda was still there.

"It's fine, I was just shocked," Miranda answered, she felt bad she had made Lenalee so apologetic over her lack of ability to stay in her pace.

Lenalee smiled sadly at her, "I just lost a person recently. Maybe I should've paid more attention. I might've noticed something had been wrong." Miranda didn't comment on it, not because she didn't want to - she didn't simply didn't know how.

Kanda followed behind them following the interaction with a keen eye. When they had returned to the Order Lenalee and him had informed Komui of Allen and how they had lost him in the middle of battle. Lenalee had since then been extremely protective over people around them.

There was a Finder squad still stationed in Mater trying to locate Allen, but there hadn't been any new information. If Kanda had to guess, the bean sprout was gone and they wouldn't see him again. Not that it bothered him for any reason other than them losing a piece of innocence.

After an hour they had managed to convince the circus director to give Miranda and them a job is selling tickets to the circus. It was a simple job, but turned out more demanding as Kanda kept scaring people away with his stare. In the end Lenalee ordered him to stay away and keep guard, so he doesn't hinder hers and Miranda's efforts.

Miranda found herself being pleased when she was managing selling more and more tickets, but she did realise it was mostly thanks to Lenalee. "You know Miss Miranda… You really are a stronger person than you think. Even now you are still holding on and see, it all worked out didn't it?" Lenalee commented with a smile.

"I-I don't know about that. Without you supporting me through this or talking the director into giving me this job…" Miranda started but was interrupted by Lenalee loudly clapping her hands.

"I don't like it if you doubt yourself so much. You wouldn't want to make me sad, right?" she said coyly. "Believe in yourself more Miranda, that's all I ask."

Miranda nodded slightly as an answer. In a while she was managing selling tickets on her own without help from Lenalee. Observing from the side even Kanda had noticed a difference in the woman. Maybe Lenalee's tactic wasn't completely flawed.

With a cheerful step a girl with spiky dark hair approached Miranda. "May I buy one ticket to the play?" she asked with a eery smile.

Miranda sells the girl the ticket and she skips off inside the circus. Shortly after Lenalee rushes to Miranda's side, "the money… has been stolen!" she announces. Her arm tightly clutching on Miranda's arm, pulling her away from the crowd of people. "Kanda is currently fighting the demons, we need to get you to safety Miranda!"

After a few steps Miranda falls to the ground, her legs giving out at the shock. "Why… why did I have to wish for no tomorrow. It's the fault of that clock…" she mumbled under her breath when tears formed in her eyes.

Lenalee sighed and kneeled down next to Lenalee, ready to comfort her but the a kid appeared in front of Miranda. "Oh, the clock is the innocence!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Lenalee gasped out, but when getting up a rag was put on her face. Her sight blurring out. Miranda screeched but Road just smoothly knocked her out with Lero. A slight way away was Kanda struggling against a three level two demon, fighting an already losing battle when the same girl jone the fight, gaining the upper hand.

''They are taking a long time to wake up,'' Road complained to Allen who was sitting farther away. His mind reorganizing itself for the events to come. Without an answer for her sentence Road was getting quite annoyed and jumped down from Lero. She summoned one of her candles and walked to Kanda, who was hung on the wall with his hands nailed to it. Mugen was next to Allen currently.

''If I give them pain… they are sure to wake up,'' Road said with a evil smirk. While she was deciding where to stab the exorcist Allen walked up to Lero and handed the umbrella a note.

''What, Allen sir?'' the umbrella questioned quickly.

''I need you to give this to the Earl after the mission,'' he stated and hid it within Lero. ''An explanation for my intentions or else the man would go insane with suspicion.''

Then without further ado Allen walked to a corner at the room and sat down. Next he hit himself in the face quite harshly, getting some blood to run from his nose. Road noticed this and stopped in her tracks, ''wait Allen! Isn't that a little bit too excessive. Don't…''

''They ain't going to believe it otherwise…'' was the simple answer and then he grabbed one of the candles and stabbed it first through his left eye and then through his left hand hand, nailing it to the ground. A grunt escaped his lips. Road seemed to be panicking and she almost swept to his hand, attempting to take out the candle. ''It's fine, Road. I heal fast, you know that,'' Allen assured her, his tone soft.

''Now go wake him up,'' Allen said with confidence and shutting his eyes after seeing that Road was leaving. He knew that Road didn't fully approve of his plan, but in the end she had agreed.

With a stab to Kanda's stomach he woke up quite quickly. The samurai coughed when waking up, instantly trying to pull his hands out but deciding otherwise when his actions were met with pain. ''Who are you?'' he instead asked Road who was giggling at the man.

''Road Ka-'' she stopped her sentence realising that the surname was to be connected to Allen. ''Just call me Road for now.'' Then with a smooth hand motion she summoned more candles and summoned Lero to her.

Kanda's eyes scourged the room and spotted Lenalee at the middle, sitting on a chair, now all dressed up. Not so for away from Lenalee was Miranda, alongside her clock. ''What sick fuckery is going on here?'' he asked and then he spotted the familiar white hair in the corner.

_Why is the bean sprout here?_ He asked in his mind. Before he could think more on it he realised that the was no longer in the town and instead there were somewhere completely else. ''Sick? Possibly…'' Road answered first, ''you must be wondering where you are. Well you are in my dimension! No escaping without my permission.''

Then Kanda realised that the demons he had been fighting against were in the room as well and they were not doing anything to the girl named Road. ''Why aren't the demons attacking you - a human?''

Road walked closer to him and then took Lero and pushed him on the wound on Kanda's stomach. ''Because I am special or more specifically I am a Noah. I am above humans,'' she explained coolly while applying pressure with Lero. Kanda groaned, holding back a scream.

Finally when Road let the pressure go she walked over to Lenalee, cupping her face. ''Your friend here is quite beautiful, I might just keep her. As a playtoy of course…'' she stated, her expression then turned to something darker. ''My last one has already ran it's expiry date…'' her eyes turning towards Allen.

Kanda noticing this realised that this girl wasn't fooling around. He quickly locked his eyes with his sword, pulling his hands forcefully out of the wall. With a painful roar he sprinted to the sword. ''Mugen; activate,'' he uttered and pulled the sword out of the scabbard.

''Ohhoh, that was quite interesting,'' Road confessed, ''but are you really going to hurt me?''

Without an answer Kanda dashed towards Road and stopped his sword just at the base of Road's neck. ''You are obviously working with the demons, that makes you my enemy,'' he said simply. Before he could continue his attack he was hit by one of the level two demons. In the progress getting flung back.

Realising he couldn't really attack on the girl before dealing with the demons he focused his attacks on them. Road instead got on Lero and flew up on the air to have a better view. Miranda - now being awake was staring at the fight in terror. Her eyes changed to Lenalee and she gasped at her current state. ''Please… be better again,'' she wished. Soon enough she activated her innocence, wrapping her and Lenalee in the effect. She watched as the injuries Lenalee had got healed and relief washed over her.

''Oh thank god,'' she muttered, her form unmoving but slight tears forming in her eyes. Kanda joined them inside the bubble and watched as his injuries disappeared as well. He had managed to destroy two of the demons already, but his strength was failing him. With a quick test he excited the bubble and watched the injuries form once more. Without any hesitance he ran out and went to grab Allen.

''No! You are not taking him,'' Road called out and sent a few candles towards the exorcist who then smoothly blocked them. As he took the boy to the area of Miranda's innocence he noted that Lenalee had woken up. ''Take care of him,'' he stated simply and continued fighting the last of the demons.

''Wait, Allen?'' Lenalee gasped in shock. But before she could register that the boy was there she realised that Miranda was seeming extremely fatigued. She wrapped her arms around Allen, pulling the candle on the boy's hand out. Kanda had only teared the boy away from his position.

She watched as Allen's injuries disappeared completely from the boy's face. ''Lenalee? What are you doing here…? Wait! Where is that girl! She is dangerou-'' he started instantly announcing.

''Kanda is fighting them as we speak, along with a demon,'' she explained. Allen then looked at Road directly, their gazes connecting.

Like from a signal Road stopped throwing her candles at Kanda, who was starting to gain more footing in the battle. ''This has turned too boring! Why not just self destruct you useless demon,'' she announced and instantly then the demon started to convulse. Road said her goodbyes and disappeared through a door with the confusion of the demon self destructing.

Kanda managed to avoid it and Lenalee and Allen only watched somberly as the demon disappeared. ''When a demon dies… it's soul gets lost,'' Lenalee said sadly to Allen. ''When exorcists destroy a demon their soul gets freed but.. Sadly we couldn't help this one.''

Allen nodded slightly, his eyes turning to Miranda who was now sweating extremely. Lenalee also noticed this, ''Miranda, you need to let go of the effect…''

Miranda shook her head, ''no, you will only get injured again!'' she refused.

At that moment Kanda entered the zone once more and now seeming like there were no injuries on him at the first place. Allen stared at him, did the man have some extreme healing abilities. Instead of talking to Miranda he took the hilt of his sword and knocked the woman out, releasing the innocence. ''She wasn't going to let go of it,'' he stated as he saw Lenalee's disapproving glare.

''I could've talked her out of it,'' she replied and then her body seemed to lose all of its strength. Her eyes shut down, letting her mind succumb to darkness. Kanda then groaned and watched as the white haired boy still regained his consciousness even through the pain, ''you have explaining to do.''

As Road stepped into the Ark she fought herself in not returning back and grabbing Allen with her.

It had hurt seeing Allen so injured and working with the exorcist. But she had instantly noticed the difference in his behaviour. His whole being had changed - it was always like that when he put on a new persona. Even when Allen had suggested the plan to her she wanted to object but there was a weird fire in Allen's eyes that made Road unable to argue back to him.

In the past Allen had always worked so hard to get to their level in his physical prowess, but never quite getting there. Even if he never showed it - it had always eaten him up inside, not being good enough. Then one day when he had stepped into the social scene for the first time that unsure attitude had started melting away. A new confidence had rose up.

Because Allen had acted so off for a long time the Earl had ordered Road to investigate what Allen really thought of the Noah's. So she had entered his dreams, to her delight she saw that there was no worry of him turning against them. But there were so many insecurities inside him that Road knew she couldn't fix. Only way to help Allen was to let him walk the path he felt the most useful in.

Road sighed and started walking towards the Earl's study. Opening the door she was greeted by the Earl, ''my dear Road, good evening. Have you and Allen finished your mission?''

''Yes Millenie,'' Road replied. ''But.. There was a slight change in plans. We met with the exorcists and I told them about the Noah's like planned… but they were the same exorcists that Allen had already met once. So he suggested to me that he should use those connection and become a spy inside the Order.''

Road could've sworn that the temperature in the room fell a few decrees when she mentioned Allen plan. Maybe it would've been better to check with the Ear before acting - but what had been was done.

''So… our sweet child is now in the grips of the Order?'' the Earl made sure that what he had heard was correct. A shadow was almost forming at his face.

Road swallowed, ''y-yes.''

''Why didn't you stop him? Isn't he in danger being there, what if they find out about his true intentions Road?'' The Earl started accusing quickly, his words spitting out quicker than Road could keep up.

''This is what he wanted.. I couldn't argue with him. Millenie… you know how Allen feels about his spot in the family,'' Road replied, scared of the response. It wasn't good to talk back to the Earl when he was flustered.

Shockingly silence was her answer. Then from the corner of her eye she saw Lero fly to the Earl and dropping the letter Allen had wrote in front his face. On the front of the letter was written, ''to the Earl, from Allen.''

Without thinking more of it the Earl opened the letter and quickly read it through. ''It seems our dear Allen was worried for your future all along. He seems to know me better than I know myself…''

''Earl?'' Road questioned carefully

As a reply the Earl got out of his chair and handed Road the letter. ''Inform Tyki that he is going to be needed as his… freetime persona. Our child already had this figured out.''

With a hint of confusion Road took the letter and read over it. A slight smile creeped on her face, truly the child had the mind of a Noah. This might not have been how the boy had figured this to plan out but it had been on the brewing for a while.

Later that day Allen awoke in the hospital and saw that Kanda was waiting by his bedside. Obviously not concerned for his health but more interested in what had happened between now and Mater.

Allen turned to look at the other side where Kanda was sitting. ''Explanation?''

''Now,'' the man supplied the simple answer.

With a deep breath Allen opened his mouth, ''when we were in Mater… After the first explosion there was this man. He was the one to knock you out Kanda. I remember him mentioning to me something about how 'pretty' I was and that 'I would make a good addition to Road's collection'.''

Kanda steeled at the mention of the name of the girl they had met earlier. ''In the end I only remember being knocked out and the next thing I knew was that I woke up in that same room as you guys. I… had to endure a lot of pain but when I saw Lenalee I was happy. I could get out!''

''Lenalee told me that you had easily destroyed a level two demon, why didn't you fight back?'' Kanda called him out.

Allen looked down in embarrassment, ''she was so human… I couldn't bring myself to harm her. She naturally used that to her advantage - showing me how _human_ she really was.'' His hand was brought to his left eye that was now covered in bandages.

''She wasn't human, or that was what she had claimed. A noah was what she called herself,'' Kanda said.

Allen frowned. ''I just… couldn't do it.''

''Why didn't she kill you instantly,'' Kanda asked more.

With a weak smile Allen looked at him, ''she said she liked my hair, but if you guys hadn't showed up I would've been as good as dead.''

There was no answer anymore from Kanda. Maybe he thought it wasn't the easiest subject to talk about to Allen or maybe he wasn't receiving all the answers he wanted. He then got up from the chair he was in, ''I need to alert the doctor that was sent in here that you are awake bean sprout.''

Allen showed an annoyed expression at the nickname but didn't comment as the exorcist was out of the room before he managed to. Allen looked at his arm, the stab wound was now gone, but what confused him was his eye. It still hadn't healed like it should've by now.

After a minute a man walks into the room. Allen stared at the man for a moment, he was sure he had seen the man's picture somewhere. ''Bookman,'' the name slipped out of his tongue. The man was wearing exorcist robes.

_So much for neutrality,_ he thought in his head for a moment, but then realised it was probably the best place for them to record history. A front seat to the events, how coy. But still them siding with the exorcists rubbed him the wrong way.

''You know of me,'' the man stated simply and took the seat previously occupied by Kanda. Allen nodded as an answer.

''Yes I used to be an avid reader as a child, I came by a book mentioning the bookman. My teacher then had explained to me how you look like and that I should be honored if I ever do meet you,'' Allen explained. It was true that he had been told of Bookman, but not by his teacher. No - it was Cyril that had drilled the information into his head.

Bookman gave a very slight smile and then reached over to Allen's bandages over his eye. ''Your eye, it's regenerating. I haven't seen anything like it before,'' Bookman explained. Allen didn't move as the man was untying the bandages.

''I was cursed by my father, who had turned into a demon,'' Allen stated, ''I struck him down with my innocence. This was my parting gift.'' He indicated towards his eye.

Bookman nodded in understanding. ''But, I am more interested in why the keepers of history are with the Order. For I know you cannot interfere with what happens. So my guess is that this is your way of recording the truest history.''

''Very smart indeed. I am actually quite shocked. From what I had heard from Yuu Kanda of you, my impression was… extremely different,'' Bookman stated, now examining the injured left eye.

Allen smiled softly, giving the man reason to believe his initial impression of the boy was indeed wrong. ''I know I can let my guard down around you a bit more than usual. In the end, if you told of my true nature that would be interfering with history.''

For a moment Bookman paused on his actions. Thinking through what the boy had said, ''oh?'' he only said. With a last look at Allen's eye he started wrapping new bandages around it. ''You saying something like that makes me wonder if you aren't on the Order's side.''

''Maybe,'' was Allen's answer. ''So, how is my eye?''

''It should be in working condition in a day or two, be happy it's regenerating or you wouldn't have an eye anymore,' Bookman supplied the answer.

Allen gave a court nod and let the Bookman finishing up his treatment on his body. ''How much do the Bookmen know about the Noah clan?'' Allen asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. The man sitting right next to him knew more than he could ever imagine, a walking data bank. It was an opportunity that he couldn't pass on.

''I did hear you ran into one of the members of the Clan,'' Bookman mentioned.

Allen nodded, ''indeed… I am only curious. She seemed so human.''

The bookman looked intently at the boy, he was lying to him and he wasn't even trying to mask it. ''What I know of the Noah Clan… they are the servants of the Millenium Earl, tasked to help him with his quest.''

Allen smiled back, knowing the man wasn't telling him everything. ''I see, so… she wasn't human after all..'' he said solemnly. Bookman got up from his chair and headed towards the door.

''We will have more things to talk about on the way back to the Order… Allen Kamelot. That last name is indeed quite unique, isn't it,'' the man said before exiting the room. The indications of his sentence ringing extremely clear to Allen. The man knew that his history was probably fake - so be it.

Later that day Allen had met up with Lavi and was informed that Lenalee was already up and ready to move out. All thanks to Bookman's acupuncture. It was also informed that they were to leave for the Order as fast as they could, the director was interested in meeting Allen.

And so, they made the trip back to the Order. During the trip the Bookman kept his attention on Allen and even Allen had noticed it. The man was wary of him or maybe only interested. At the beginning of their trip Lavi had been extremely leisurous around Allen but when they were alone together the older male seemed to be more sharp.

If Allen had to guess - Bookman had told Lavi to keep an eye on him, because he was never left alone. There was always either Lavi or Kanda around him. It shouldn't come to as a surprise, he was already known for disappearing.

There really were two sides to the Bookman apprentice, he didn't show it much but whenever the were alone they seemed to be teasing the other for the pretense they were holding up. Allen had to admit, he enjoyed talking to the red head.

The more he had talked to the exorcists the more he noticed how hateful they were towards the demons and now the Noah clan. It was obvious that Lenalee held a grudge of some level towards demons and Kanda - frankly Allen couldn't get a good read on him.

When they finally arrived at the Order Allen parted ways with Kanda and the Bookmen, leaving him with Lenalee leading him and Miranda towards the director's office. Who apparently was Lenalee's brother.

Entering the office the man Allen assumed to was the director charged towards Lenalee in hopes of a hug, but instead received a push farther away. "I was so happy to hear you had recovered from your injuries," the man said excitedly. "Your brother was so worried Lenalee!"

"I think it would be best for you to attend to your duties brother," Lenalee quipped back. "I am going to get my luggage unpacked, good luck you two!" With that Lenalee left the two with the director.

After Lenalee leaving the man seemed to straighten up and adjust his figure. Allen seemed actually impressed of the whole change in his aura. "So… you two are compatible innocence accommodators? Well, I welcome you two to the Order! My name is Komui Lee and I am the Chief Officer of the Black Order."

"Thank you," Allen and Miranda rang out.

Komui smiled softly at the two, his eyes lingering on Allen for a while, "so you are the boy my sister met in Mater? I am glad you are fine and managed to make your way here."

"I am glad to be here as well," he answered with a friendly tone.

After that Komui walked to the door, "now we will need you to get examined so we know your synchronization rate."

With that Allen and Miranda carefully followed Komui down to the elevator and to where Hevlaska resided in. Allen already knowing the procedure he wasn't too surprised when she grabbed Miranda off her standing place along with her innocence.

Miranda's synchronization wasn't very high, but that wasn't a shock when she had only recently learned to use it. When it came to Allen's turn Hevlaska rose him up in her arms, it wasn't long before she paused in her tracks.

"This innocence… You are the one that broke through the critical point, meaning you have a synchronization rate over a hundred percent," Hevlaska stated calmly. Komui's eyes seemed to expand greatly.

"He is the prophesied Destroy of time?" he asked with shock. Hevlaska nodded with certainty, confirming Komui's thoughts.

Allen seemed confused, he didn't know his synchronization rate was so high and that there was even a prophecy of him. A lot information, but Destroyer of time… that seemed ominous. "What does that mean? Is it good thing?"

"I am uncertain," Hevlaska answered.

Komui clapped, "for now we shall think of it as a bonus. You are already seeming like a promising exorcist Allen. I will look forward to see how you will perform."

_Oh if you would only know, _Allen thought inside his head. This all seemed way too easy and smooth. "For now I guess I should not think on it too much and just do my best, right?"

Komui nodded and then clapped his hands together. "Now to get you two fitted!"


End file.
